Cuando la suerte sonríe
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: Nico ya se le había confesado a Percy, ahora solo iba hacia Will que le esperaba en el otro lado del campo. Solangelo. BoO spoilers


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

_Lo que está escrito así_ es sacado directamente del libro Blood of Olympus/La sangre del Olimpo; yo misma lo traduje y redacte lo mejor y más aproximado a la realidad que google traductor y mi limitado inglés me permitieron.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando la suerte sonríe

_"Así que" dijo Nico "ya que nos vamos a ver en el campamento, creo que debería aclarar las cosas"_

_La sonrisa de Percy vaciló. "¿Qué quieres decir?"_

_"Durante mucho tiempo" hablo Nico, "Yo estuve enamorado de ti. Sólo quería que lo supieras" _

_Percy miró a Nico, luego a Annabeth, como para comprobar que había oído bien. Luego de vuelta a Nico. "Tú-" _

"_Sí" dijo Nico "Eres un gran chico; pero ya te he superado, estoy feliz por ustedes"_

"_Tú... lo que quieres decir es-"_

"_Exacto"_

_Los ojos grises de Annabeth comenzaron a brillar. Ella le dio una sonrisa de lado a Nico. _

_"Espera" dijo Percy. "Así que quieres decir-" _

"_Exacto" repitió Nico "Pero está bien, estamos bien; quiero decir, te veo ahora... y eres lindo, pero no eres mi tipo"_

"_No soy tu tipo…aguanta, eso quiere decir-" _

"_Nos vemos luego, Percy" dijo Nico "Annabeth" Ella levantó la mano para un `dame cinco´, Nico se lo devolvió. Luego se dirigió al otro lado del campo, a donde Will Solace estaba esperando..._

— Lamento eso—se disculpó el hijo de Hades volviendo al lado del médico de cabecera del campamento. Aunque estaba de espaldas, casi podía ver el humo saliéndole de la cabeza de Percy a juego con sus balbuceos-que si oía-estaba seguro que estaría bien una vez superaba la sorpresa.

— Um, está bien—el mayor-aunque sea por un año-parecía algo incómodo; no, más que incomodo en realidad… ¿la luz de la mañana engañaba, o estaba sonrojado? —Lo siento, escuche desde aquí; o al menos los suficiente, creo.

— Oh—fue todo lo que dijo Nico, cambiando el peso de sus pies. Una cosa era decirle a Percy y Annabeth que estaba seguro que se lo tomarían bien; ¿pero de Will? Le había parecido un buen chico y todo, más no sabía cómo reaccionaría ante eso.

— ¿Así que él te…? ¿Tú eres…?—preguntaba entre titubeos, obviamente estaba nervioso; no obstante este no parecía ser del tipo "pisando hielo delgado con alguien que puede matarme" sino un poco avergonzado, casi tímido.

— Si—respondió un poco tajante. No es que deseara ser grosero-y menos con Will, aun no lograba creer que aún le hablara luego de lo de Octavian-pero no le gustaba tocar el tema aunque ya lo hubiera aceptado.

— ¿Lo has superado ya o…?

— Mira—Nico evito mirarle a los ojos desde que menciono que los escucho; sin embargo algo dentro de sí, aquella que ya había madurado, le decía que el irse con rodeos o enojarse no ayudaría en nada; quizás no lo gritara a voces altas, más pondría los puntos sobre las íes por lo menos— Me gusto Percy, pero ya lo supere; estoy perfectamente bien con ese tema al igual que el ser lo que soy, es todo.

— ¡No-! ¡Y-Yo no lo decía por eso! —lucía aún más apenado que antes, extendiendo las palmas vacías casi como si esperara un ataque; aunque no parecía precisamente preocupado porque Nico sacara su espada. Tenía las mejillas lo suficientemente sonrojadas para que se notara que esta vez no era producto de la luz. Suspiro— Escucha, ahora que la guerra se ha calmado y has olvidado a Percy me preguntaba… ¿Te gustaría salir?

Nico parpadeo, como si fuera un pez y le hubieran apuntado con una luz; totalmente confundido. Era obvio que lo de charlar seguía sin ser su fuerte, así que solo atinó a decir lo primero que le vino a la cabeza— ¿Te gusto?

— ¡No! Esto—se puso una mano en la nuca, chasqueando la lengua como si no pudiera recordarse de cómo hablar— Siempre protegiste al campamento y nos ayudaste incluso cuando te lo hicimos pasar mal, me defendiste de esos soldados romanos y bueno, no eres feo—al decir lo último lo miro de reojo, para luego tragar apenado. El hijo del rey del inframundo lucía aún más perdido, ¿Will Solace acababa de decirle que era guapo? El rubio resoplo— solo porque tú te declaraste no significa que yo deba hacerlo; ¿Quieres salir sí o no?

Ahora fue el turno de Nico de examinarlo. Sus pómulos seguían colorados, sus ojos azul celeste veían hacia el pasto incapaz de entablar la mirada con él, su cabello peinado domando curiosamente su melena rubia y la camisa de médico que acentuaba su piel levemente bronceada. Dudaba que le estuviera jugando una broma-ni los Stoll son tan tontos-, recordó como se había sentido esta mañana esperando que fuera Will en lugar de Jason, como había sentido mariposas en el estómago ante la idea de pasar 3 días cerca del chico y que ahora volvían a aparecer revoloteando dentro de él, a la par que trataba por todos los medios de no ruborizarse como el otro.

Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa— Si, salgamos.

De inmediato, el hijo de Apolo pareció olvidarse de toda la humillación que sentía y miro a Nico— ¿En serio? —no esperaba que le dijera que sí, más que nada cuando este le malinterpreto y pensó que era una clase de homófogo o algo por el estilo. El mayor sonrió— ¡Genial! —Declaro, alegre y más relajado que antes— eso sí, no te creas que porque tenemos una cita seré más suave contigo en enfermería, aun me debes esos tres días y espero que seas un paciente modelo.

— Cuenta con ello—Nico se sorprendió así mismo al notar que su propia sonrisa no había desaparecido. "_Una cita_" pensó para sí, sin poder creer que en serio iba a tener una con alguien— Iré pronto para allá, aprovechare para estar un rato más con mi hermana antes de que se vaya—el médico se lo concedio, luciendo bastante contento regreso a su puesto de trabajo.

Nico se fue hasta su cabina, donde Hazel probablemente no tardaría en despertar. Incluso sino era Bianca, ahora tenía una hermana que adoraba y que visitaría siempre que pudiera; dos buenos amigos como Reyna y Jason que aun viendo lo peor de él querían seguir a su lado, y un chico que le miraba con los mismos ojos y deseaba salir con él. Quizás por una vez, la suerte le sonreía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vale, honestamente no soy taaan fan de esta pareja como sugiere las veces que lo he escrito; es que no se, desde que leí el solangelo en la sangre del olimpo me dieron ansias de escribir de ellos, porque por fin Rick le había dado a alguien a Nico; ¡Mi deseo se cumplió!-para que no sepa, una vez escribí en un review que deseaba que para el quinto libro Nico se le declarara a Percy, y que tío Rick le consiguiera un novio; no pensé que pasaría-

Ejem; antes de leer el libro, encontré una foto que decía en inglés todo lo que puse en curvisa; al instante se me ocurrió esta escena, pero decidí esperar porque no sabía que venía después de eso. Luego de que al terminar BoO se me olvidara lo que escribí y al releer la escena hoy se me ocurriera, decidí olvidarme a escribir y hacer esto.

Quizás no es la típica historia romántica o tenga tanto contenido, pero creo que ese era el punto; una historia normal y corriente de dos adolescentes que deciden tener una cita, tan simple como ello.

Gracias por leer, ojala lo disfrutaran, se despide;

Lira.


End file.
